This study is aimed at understanding the effects of HIV-1 on bone marrow structure and function, particularly on blood formation. Patients on varying stages of HIV disease, including aymptomatic and symptomatic seropositive patients will be followed prospectively over a period of 4 years with bone marrow aspirates and biopsies.